It Started With A Kiss
by Mini-bleach
Summary: Shizuru was in desperate need of tea and Natsuki saw the Kyoto beauty steel it. Now a price must be paid and it deals with a kiss. SHIZNAT not good with sums but please read.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Mai HIME is not own by me but Sunrise, etc.**

**A/N **- I made a new story. Don't worry, I'm almost done with the 7th chapter of Blind Date and the 3rd chapter of The Bartender. But this story was on my mind for quite sometimes. Anyway, on with the first chapter of It Started With A Kiss. It might seem OOC in this chapter but later on it won't.

**ATTENTION!** People who p.m. me to be my beta, I couldn't decide who to choose but I have a test for you all. This first chapter will be your test. I want the people who wanted to be my beta, to check my grammar/spelling errors in this chapter. This will help me determine who I want to be as my beta.

**P.S** - I won't tell how many errors I did. Good luck and don't worry, you don't have to get all the errors, just the ones that doesn't seem right. P.m. me when you are done and show me it in the p.m.

**It Started With A Kiss**

**Chapter 1: My New Girlfriend**

It all started at the end of school. A beautiful Kyoto girl was having tea in the student council room, waiting for the meeting to commence in ten minutes. She wasn't there on any business, because her friend took care of it. Yes, all the paper work that she was given, was taken away from her loud, so-called rival, Haruka. However, she still had to attend the meetings held after school.

Sighing, the young lady was bathe in the setting sun, finishing her tea. Once the said tea was gone, she wanted more. Yes, truth be told that she couldn't go on with the meeting without some tea and decided to head to the cafeteria to ask one of the workers to get her a pot of hot water. However, once there, the Kyoto beauty didn't have any luck getting the pot of hot water.

Heading on back to the room without anything in her hands, she sadly walked back to the student council room, dreading of the unbearable pain of not having any tea.

Opening the door, there, on the table, was something that Shizuru was glad to see. It happened to be tea. Well, it wasn't green tea like she would normally have but ice tea. The senior didn't know where the tea came from and couldn't decide if she should take it or not.

Looking at the clock, it read 2:55, about five minutes until the meeting starts. Having guilt in her crimson eyes, the honey-haired teen decided to take it.

_It's better then nothing throughout the meeting_. Never thinking for a second chance, the older teen took the tea, opened it and poured it in her cup. Taking a drink of the ice tea, the honey-haired teen heard a sound and was startled by it. The teen thought it was a student, however, looking at the door, she didn't see anyone.

Shrugging her shoulders, the senior kept drinking _her_ cold tea.

Five minutes passed, and people were starting to come in. Conversations were heard by the student council president and none of it caught her attention until someone mentioned about tea.

"No way," came a shout from an underclassman. "Someone stole my ice tea."

"What? Like who?" stated another classman.

Shizuru was still sitting at her desk, drinking the stolen tea. _Slurp._

"I don't know, but I could have sworn I put my tea right here." The underclassman pointed to the corner of the table where the said tea was last spotted.

"Who cares about some tea!" shouted Haruka with Yukino by her side. "You might turn in to that bubuzuke woman!" Haruka pointed at Shizuru but this action didn't faze the Kyoto beauty.

"Haruka…." replied Yukino from her childhood friend's behavior.

Now, there was a commotion in the council room and the vice-president, Reito, stepped in. "Now, now. We can get you another tea to replace your old one."

The underclassman looked at Reito and nodded. "Thank you, Kanzaki-san."

"No problem," replied Reito and walked the underclassman out to get the ice tea. "Fujino-san, I'll be back for the meeting, so please wait a little longer."

"That will be fine, Kanzaki-san." replied Shizuru still calmly drinking the ice tea.

Everyone was calm and sat at their assigned seats to begin the meeting, however one member didn't and stood by the president's desk. Shizuru was feeling a little nervous but never showed it, all she did was look at the girl beside her.

Shizuru was the first to speak. "Yes, Kuga-san."

The teen by Shizuru was a year younger then her and the two never seemed to talk with each other. Her name is Natsuki Kuga. She has silky blue hair, a slim figure and was known as the Ice Queen of Fuka. Shizuru didn't mind the girl being around but rumors spread that the teen was a delinquent that disobeys the rules and would never be tied down by anyone, especially with the administrators. Surprisingly, Natsuki was the manager of all sports and any other physical activities but lately, she hasn't been coming to all the meetings like a manager should do.

"I…saw what you did," answered Natsuki in a lightly rough tone.

Shizuru felt surprised but didn't let it show. "Oh? And that would be…?"

Writing on the piece of paper that Natsuki took out of her pocket, the cobalt girl wrote a note down and handed it to Shizuru. On it, it said:

**Fujino-san, you took the lower classman's tea, so why won't you fess up?**

_No way…she actually saw me?_ Shizuru could only be shocked that Natsuki, out of all the people who could have caught her, actually spotted her taking the tea in the room, however she wasn't going to admit it. Writing a reply back on the paper, Shizuru was satisfied with the answer and handed it back to the cobalt. _I bet she's just buffing._

**I've been falsely accused.**

The cobalt-haired teen looked at Shizuru then back at the paper and wrote another reply.

**But I saw you do it before the beginning of our meeting.**

Shizuru was now in a pickle. Would the prefect idol really confuse to the crime or blame it on someone else. The cobalt teen next to Shizuru could feel the tension from the older teen. Sighing, Natsuki wrote something else on the paper.

**I won't say a word if you do me a favor…**

Watching the Ice Queen write the request down, Shizuru felt uneasy about what the cobalt would write down but instead, the Kyoto girl couldn't believe what Natsuki wrote on the small piece of paper.

**Kiss me.**

_A kiss?_ Shizuru was taken aback by the request but the president nodded while Natsuki sat down at her assigned seat.

Once Reito and the underclassman were back from getting ice tea, the meeting finally began. The meeting was only about a half an hour but to Shizuru, it felt like an eternity. In the meeting, everyone was talking about what they should do for the up-coming festival of Fuka High. Everyone decided on the event but Shizuru was too busy with her current problem to even listen on what the members planned. The older teen thought that tea would help calm her down but today, it didn't seem to work. Luckily, Haruka and her assistant Yukino wrote down the events that were about to take place in the next two weeks. Finally, the half hour meeting was done and everyone left, leaving Natsuki and Shizuru behind. Of course, it took the two a while to be alone together with Haruka yelling at them for still being on school property but Shizuru was able to get Haruka to leave by telling the blonde to not keep a woman waiting and pointed at Yukino who stood by the student council door.

With that, Haruka blushed and left without saying anything while holding on to Yukino's hand.

It was quiet in the room and Shizuru was starting to feel nervous being in the same room as Natsuki. The first to break the silence was a small scoff on the floor. Luckily, the brunette was behind a desk, or so she thought. This action made Shizuru look up and meet emerald eyes in front of hers. Shizuru couldn't believe how close the latter got up to her, without her knowing but the president still kept her calm and smooth look.

"Close your eyes." Natsuki said. To Shizuru, the latter's voice was softer then before but still a little rough.

Shizuru did as she was told and closed her eyes. She was nervous about the kiss, after all, it was her first kiss that happened to be with another girl. Seconds passed, then minutes until the crimson eyed beauty felt a peck on her lips. _Was that it? _Shizuru slowly opened her eyes to only see that Natsuki had turned her back.

"I better get going," said Natsuki and she walked out of the room, leaving Shizuru behind.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki left, but notice the latter blushing just slightly and lightly touching her lips. _Was that really a kiss just now?_ This left the brunette confused but she was tired and wanted to head on home. Along the way home, Shizuru couldn't help but lightly touch her lips as well. "It was more like a peck on the lips."

The next day, it was a Thursday morning and Shizuru was waiting for the morning train ride to come to arrive at Fuka High. Still thinking about what happened last night, Shizuru couldn't help but lightly touch her lips again. The older teen couldn't figure out why that kiss was short and light but decided to let it go.

"It didn't felt like a kiss." said Shizuru and did her signature pose. "Was she just messing with me?"

This made all the guys around Shizuru lay their eyes on her. Shizuru, however, ignored the perverted looks that she was getting and stood patiently for the train to arrive

The train finally came and the Kyoto beauty stepped inside. Upon entering, Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was also riding the same train.

_Who knew?_ thought Shizuru.

Peering at the corner of her eyes, Shizuru looked at the high schooler and couldn't believe what see saw on the train station. The midnight-haired delinquent was sitting in the silver seat, which were meant for the elderly and the disabled.

_What the….who does she think she is? _Shizuru was not so far away from Natsuki. In fact, Shizuru was only about five feet away from her.

About two more stops, and Natsuki wasn't getting off of the silver seat. Shizuru was anger on the inside that the teen wouldn't get up but still kept her composure. At the third stop, an elderly woman entered the train. The grandma was very old and she had a wobbly style when walking. Shizuru watched as the elderly woman was heading towards Natsuki, who didn't seem to be moving.

"She won't let you sit there," whispered Shizuru, more to herself then anyone else. Too bad, the honey-haired woman was wrong about Natsuki.

"Here, Madam, this seat isn't taken." Shizuru watched as Natsuki got up and moved to the side to let the old lady sit down.

"Please dear, are you sure?" The old lady was hesitating to sit when Natsuki insisted. "You do this almost every morning when I arrive."

_What?_ Shizuru couldn't believe what she was hearing out of the two's conversation.

"Don't worry about it," stated Natsuki and moved more to the side and grabbed the bar to prevent herself from losing her balance. The elderly woman smiled and sat down while the train departed.

Shizuru was facing away from Natsuki. Her back turned from the latter so that she wouldn't be seen. _I guess she isn't such a bad person to begin with. _

Finally, the train arrived at Fuka High and Shizuru got off. Looking around her, she spotted Natsuki not too far away. Shizuru wondered if she should talk to the teen but Shizuru knew nothing about the cobalt. Oh well, it was now or never if Shizuru wanted to talk to Natsuki.

"Kuga-san," said Shizuru as she caught up with Natsuki.

Natsuki stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Shizuru. "Is something wrong Fujino-san?"

"No, I just heading this way and I happened to see you." Shizuru replied. "After all, this is the way to school. Is it not?"

"Oh? Y…Yeah, sorry." Natsuki couldn't help but turn her head to the side, not daring to look at Shizuru.

The two walked together in silence towards school, but it wasn't a bad silence. For some reason, Shizuru felt comfortable with Natsuki. _Was it because of the kiss?_ Shizuru cleared her head from the thought. That couldn't be it, since Shizuru only talked with the teen yesterday and received a some-what kiss on that very same day. _Now that I think about it, why did she requested a kiss from me?_

Along the walk, Shizuru's train of thoughts were interrupted by Natsuki's voice. "If you came to see me about your secret, don't worry. I won't tell on you about the incident with the tea, since a promise is a promise."

With that being said, the two headed their separate ways.

Entering in class, Shizuru noticed that she forgot to ask Natsuki about why she wanted a kiss out of all the other choices that could have been requested. So the president of the student council decide to ask the latter after school or when she saw Natsuki.

The day went by slow and Shizuru didn't see Natsuki around school at all. By the end of the day, Shizuru never got a chance to see or ask Natsuki about what the kiss meant.

Sighing, Shizuru headed out of school towards the train station. Just outside the school grounds, she saw someone that caught her interest. It happened to be Natsuki leaning on a motorcycle.

Shizuru was going to ignore the emerald eyed beauty but the said teen stopped her.

"Shizuru, wait a minute," called out Natsuki and grabbed Shizuru's arm. This action brought a little pain to the honey-haired teen's arm, which Natsuki quickly noticed and pulled away. "Sorry."

Shizuru looked at the cobalt teen and noticed that for a delinquent, she looked like a little child who was ashamed of doing something that wasn't so bad as it appeared to be. Sighing, Shizuru forgave Natsuki. "It's alright, it was just an accident Natsuki."

Hearing her name, Natsuki jolted up. "Nat…suki?" said Natsuki in a confusing tone.

Shizuru caught the tone. "Yes," replied Shizuru. "That is your name, right?"

Natsuki was hesitant before giving a reply. "Yes, but no one has ever called me by my first name. Just…Kuga." Natsuki turned her head to avoid facing Shizuru, who was curious as to why the latter turned her back around on her.

Taking a closer look at Natsuki, Shizuru noticed that she was blushing. _That blush of hers is really cute_, thought Shizuru and interrupted Natsuki's cute expression. "Natsuki, was there a reason why you called out to me earlier?"

"Yeah…I was wondering," Natsuki stopped finishing her sentence and back away which left Shizuru pondering on what the cobalt teen wanted to say.

"Wondering what?" Questioned Shizuru and came closer to Natsuki.

"Well….if you wanted to…let me take you home." Natsuki said to Shizuru and Shizuru was able to see Natsuki's cute blush but it seemed to have gotten a little bit more red. Shizuru couldn't help but giggle at the site because it was so cute.

Looking at the motorcycle behind the latter, Shizuru thought it wasn't safe. "Hmm…I haven't seen you ride a vehicle like this this morning."

"Yeah, about that," stated Natsuki, "I dropped it off yesterday to put new tires on it." Natsuki smiled that her Ducati got some new wheels to burn the concrete with. "That's why I took the train this morning, but lately I've been taking the train almost all week so that I wouldn't have to rip up my ride a lot. Anyway, do you still want to rid?"

Shizuru looked at the bike again. At first, she didn't want to but it couldn't be too bad. Although, Shizuru has never been on a motorcycle before. "Sure, I'll take your offer," said Shizuru, "but you have to make sure I arrive home safely."

Natsuki grinned, "Alright. All you have to do is put this on, and hold on tight to me." Natsuki handed a spare helmet to Shizuru and the Kyoto teen did as she was told. Once on the bike, she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist. Shizuru didn't hold the latter with all her might because she thought Natsuki would go slow. Was she wrong.

"Hold on tight!" yelled Natsuki to surpass her loud running engine and off the two went. Shizuru held on to her dear life as Natsuki picked up more speed.

About thirty minutes later, the two finally made it to Shizuru's house. The ride would have taken about ten minutes but Natsuki didn't know where Shizuru lived, making the ride longer then it needed to be. The house where Shizuru lived was on Cherry Land Dr.

"Sorry about taking you home late." Natsuki felt kind of guilty but Shizuru didn't seem made at all.

"That's alright Natsuki." Shizuru handed the spare helmet back to Natsuki and headed to the front door but before she left, she asked Natsuki a question.

"Say, Natsuki…why did you requested a kiss?" Asked Shizuru while looking at the teen.

Natsuki turned her head away from Shizuru once again. Shizuru, of course knew that the teen was blushing and wished that she could see it before she went inside.

"Because, doesn't that usually mean…that you're my girlfriend?"

Shizuru let out a giggle which startled Natsuki. "Girlfriend? Is that really how you should get a girlfriend Natsuki?" To Shizuru, it was funny but not to Natsuki, who faced Shizuru.

"Well, aren't you?" In Natsuki's voice, it sounded serious and it had a hint or sadness. Shizuru felt kind of bad for being rude to Natsuki.

"Let me think…" Shizuru did her signature pose and thought about being Natsuki's girlfriend. "Why not, it could be fun."

"Really?" Questioned Natsuki, not really sure if that was a yes or a no.

"Yes," replied Shizuru.

"That's good to hear." said a grinning Natsuki underneath the visor. Shizuru could have sworn that the girl was like a puppy that ended up having what it wanted, wagging its tail in the air.

Natsuki then toss something to Shizuru and she was able to catch it. It happened to be the same kind of tea from yesterday that Shizuru stole.

Shizuru was puzzled. "What's this for?"

"It's your favorite tea, right?" said Natsuki, "and that's why you stole the underclassman's tea."

Well, the tea wasn't her favorite but she wouldn't tell Natsuki that since the teen went to the trouble of getting it for her. "Thank you."

"No problem, it didn't cost that much," stated Natsuki.

Before finally leaving to go inside, Shizuru told Natsuki one finally thing. "You know, Natsuki." said Shizuru in her smooth Kyoto-ben. "Upon seeing your attendance records, you could have asked me to change them for you."

"Say what?" replied Natsuki with her mouth hung open.

"Sadly, you ended up giving me a kiss." Shizuru slowly walked away, leaving the Ice Queen behind blushing like crazy on what she had done yesterday.

**T.B.C…**

**A/N** - Is it any good? If you guys don't get it, I'll do my best to explain it with my abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A/N - **Sorry for the longest update on this story. Writer's block was the main problem since i wanted to do so much in this story. Anyway, please deal with my mistakes. It's hasn't been beta-ed yet b/c I'm not sure if **ToumaSan** recieved the stories I sent. (Cries) Where are you **ToumaSan**?! **Don't own Mai Hime, Sunrise does**.

**Chum-sa** - THIS STORY IS TOTALLY FOR YOU!! since well, you requested in pm and my other stories, so here's the 2nd chapter and I hope you enjoy it. ;3

**Rainee-chan** - I'm glad my mushy romance story didn't bore you and don't worry I'll update my other stories...eventually.

**SychoBabbleX** and** Kiangs** - Don't worry, the next chapter will actually tell about the 'kissgirlfriend' thing, so i hope you guys can wait.

**Kikyo4ever** - OMG!! Your idea was freakin' great! (Shizuru maybe play around with the so called girlfriend but she'll find herself loving our Lone-Wolf afterward.) You're, like, awsome for coming up with great ideas that I could only dream of! I definiltely would **love** to use it, if you don't mind. :3

**Silencer42** - No way, i thought the same thing too, about Natsuki with doggy ears and stuff throughout the 1st chapter. Anyway, glad that you thought it was cute.

**Wakamama - **Nope, I don't remember putting this up in any other forums and I couldn't find anyother stories that started like this, but thank God that you're here to tell me if I plagiarized or not. Which, don't get me wrong, I didn't. Anyway, I so glad that you're a keeper.

**Volk83 - **Thanks for reading my stories and I'm glad you like them.

**Pri815** - Are you kidding?! Ur stories are way cuter then mine.

**Yui1808** - Wow, you really can't wait to read it can't ya. Well, you're in luck cause here it is!

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, of course, with hugs and kisses to the following: **BlueXSavior, ToumaSan, Sylverlyf, Vanomiya, Tsubasa, Hanazono, Natsuki Kuga, LucyEllis, LucidLucifer, Belladova, Ayame Irishi, **and **Bianca216.**

**It Started With A Kiss**

**Chapter 2: Forgotten Love? Part 1**

A couple of days past, make that a several days, when Shizuru and Natsuki became a couple, of course no one knew about this relation. If they did, then Shizuru would never hear the end of it, from mostly her fan girls, about going out with the school's delinquent, however, there was a _rumor _that Shizuru was seeing this _mysterious _someone. Good thing, no one found out **who** that 'someone' was. Anyway, Shizuru was able to see Natsuki but only at school and no where else. But even at school, the two would always be some where secluded or where there was least people that didn't know who they were, but come on, who wouldn't know Shizuru Fujino.

For some odd reason, when Natsuki and Shizuru were alone, they would call each other by first-name basis, but when other people were around, Natsuki would automatically call Shizuru by her family name, making it sound like the two were talking about council stuff then actual romance. This action would go on and off, which puzzled Shizuru more. At first, Shizuru thought that Natsuki was shy but soon, she later found out, from Natsuki herself, that she heard rumors about her and Shizuru. Well, no one knew that Natsuki was the _mysterious_ someone but Natsuki did and she didn't want to get mob by the fan girls or boys.

The weirdest thing that Shizuru found in Natsuki's excuse was that when the two parted, a busty girl with orange hair talked to Natsuki, using the navy-hair girl's first name. That was so not fair, well, in Shizuru's prospective. A few more days later, Shizuru found out that the busty girl's name was Mai Tokiha, a girl in the same class as Natsuki.

Now, today, Shizuru wasn't able to see the latter all day. She felt like she should end the relation but her mind told her that maybe Natsuki was busy from…things and not being in the spot light on the school's rumors, but still, you should at least see your girlfriend even if it's only a couple of minutes. At first, Shizuru thought that she might see Natsuki at the meeting but sadly that didn't happen. Here she is, in a council meeting with her fellow peers.

_If we're a couple, why don't I ever see you_. Peering to an empty seat, that was suppose to be the sport's manager's place, Shizuru just sighed and decided to continue her everyday life. Shizuru was upset about this but kept her cool as she sip her green tea while chaos was emerged in the student council room.

Shizuru lightly toughed her lip. Now that Shizuru thought about it, the two never really kissed again since the tea incident. It was strange, she was hoping to get a few more kisses from Natsuki but none came. This made Shizuru question wither Natsuki wanted a girlfriend or not. Then again, Shizuru was more surprised that her first kiss was actually kind of good, even if it was a light peck. The strange thing was, Shizuru actually wanted to kiss the latter some more to see if it was that good.

"We should be doing a haunted house to raise money!" Haruka, like always, was waving her arms up and down while Yukino was trying to calm her down.

Another student rose up but it wasn't to stop Haruka, it was to justify his point about his opinion. "A maid restaurant would do better and you know it!"

Things were getting out of hand and Shizuru had to stop it.

The day after school at the student council was busy as ever and Shizuru had to organized a school festival that was going to be held in five days, or more precisely, five hectic days. Haruka took care of the security of the school and the stands that each class, who decided to do a food stand outside, would need. While Shizuru had to verify each classes' participation in the festival, yet at the same time, figure out what the student council would do to raise about 700 hundred dollars for the school. So far, it wasn't turning out so well.

Haruka justified her theory on the hunted house that it would be worth paying three dollars a person for being scared the hell out of, while the student, who was brave enough to go up against Haruka, stated that the restaurant would be able to get five times more money plus tip then the haunted house, if his plan worked out well of course.

Still drinking her tea, Shizuru had to make the final decision, which she didn't want to do it until the council's door open.

"Why not a bikini show."

"A BIKINI SHOW!?" Haruka didn't like the idea and tried to reject it but she couldn't because a certain honey-haired woman spoke.

Everyone turned their head towards the person who suggested the insanely yet hot idea. Right at the door stood Natsuki Kuga, the very person Shizuru was glad, yet upset, to see. Upset because Shizuru wasn't able to see the latter all day yet glad because she showed up, even though Natsuki was nearly an hour late.

"And why did Kuga-san suggest suck a thing?" Shizuru was a bit surprised from the suggested theme but wanted to know why Natsuki wanted to do it.

Looking at the sport manager, Natsuki wasn't in her regular school uniform, it was usually what the girl would wear at every meeting. Don't get Shizuru wrong, Natsuki looked good with whatever she had on, even if Natsuki wasn't in her uniform, but this time Shizuru had two words to defined Natsuki, _Badass Devil_. Natsuki was incredible hot, not to mention, sexy in a tight biker suit that showed off her perfect curves. Somewhere in Shizuru's heart, she hoped no one else noticed Natsuki's stunning beauty but if she noticed, then the rest of the students did as well, so she tried to make contact with Natsuki's face and not her stunning body.

"Well," started Natsuki, "I think most guys would be dieing to see the look, especially on you, Fujino-san." Some of the fellows looked away with a slight blush on their face, conforming her said theory. "So, how about it?"

Shizuru couldn't help but blush on the inside when Natsuki address that question specifically to her.

Shizuru pondered on the thought. "That's fine by me." Around the room, you could here light cheers, of course, from the guys while there were squeals from the girls. Heck, not everyone saw the Kyoto beauty in a bikini, so it would be a great way to see her in the flesh. Writing an application to submit to the office, Shizuru made sure that the event was approved, which it was because no one could deny a Fujino. _It seems like I'm very interested in how this event will succeed in earning our goal_.

The meeting ended in a few minutes with Haruka ranting and Yukino trying to calm the girl down. Once everyone left, Shizuru requested that Natsuki stayed. Now, since the two were alone, Shizuru could call Natsuki by her first name and Natsuki would do the same as well. The best thing about being alone is that Shizuru was with _her_, yes, _her _biker girl in tight leathers, that showed the girls curves so it wasn't really necessary to imagine.

"So, Natsuki, why did you think that _I _would participate in this event?" asked Shizuru, drinking the rest of her tea. Shizuru would have gotten more, but she would have to wait till she get home for more.

Natsuki was a little confused. "Really? I thought that when you agreed on the council doing a bikini show, that you would participate in it yourself."

"I approved of the event but I didn't say that **I** would be participating in it." Shizuru was right, throughout the meeting, she never said that she would be in the event, only Natsuki suggested the idea.

"Wait, then how will we raise enough money without you in a bikini?!" Natsuki blushed at saying this out loud. "I mean, all the guys were dieing to see you in a two piece!"

"Natsuki," Shizuru was ashamed that Natsuki would think that way, well, not really. Shizuru was already use to the stares that she usually gets every day. What Shizuru really wanted was to see that blush on Natsuki's face, what better way to do this, then with a tease. "Selling _your_ girlfriend for the naked eyes to pry on her." Okay, Shizuru knew that she was going over the teasing but if Natsuki claimed Shizuru to be her girlfriend and vice versa, then Natsuki would protectively save Shizuru from adorning fans, right? "Shouldn't my _body_ be for you and your eyes only?"

Natsuki blushed at the thought of a barely naked Shizuru with her, but once she thought about the older woman being on stage while all the guys look at her with lust, she defiantly could not let that happen. "Okay, you got a point."

Shizuru couldn't help but lightly giggle at how easy it was to make the girl blush. "Oh? Do you mean the fact that only you should see me in a bikini and not any one else?"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki's face blushed a scarlet color from the comment.

"Ara? I thought that you liked that idea very much?" Shizuru could stop at any time but that wasn't the case, she enjoyed Natsuki's company way too much.

Nearly, five minutes in to teasing the poor girl, Shizuru informed the girl that she decided to head out to get some fresh green tea, but she was stopped by Natsuki.

"Oh yeah, wait." Natsuki opened her backpack and took out a drink. "Here, now you don't have to worry about getting it."

"Ara?" Shizuru couldn't believe what she saw, it happened to be the same tea that Natsuki caught her with before a meeting. God, Shizuru hated that favor but she wouldn't tell Natsuki. Shizuru wasn't sure if she should drink the said tea but if Natsuki lingered any longer, she might have to. "Ookini Natsuki."

Taking the said tea, Shizuru decided to see if Natsuki wouldn't mind if she gave her a kiss. "Since you gave me a present, I will give you one as well."

"Really?" Natsuki was confused on why Shizuru would give her a gift, it was only tea that barely cost a dollar.

"But of course." With that being said, Shizuru kissed Natsuki on the lips. It was light and soft yet it still held love. Shizuru never realized this but she loved the way Natsuki made her feel, but she didn't know why? Was it because the latter ignored her or was it because Natsuki just had that kind of an affect? Well, whatever the reason, she was loving it.

"S-Shizuru?!" Once the kiss was gone, Natsuki blushed at the sudden kiss that Shizuru gave her. "Ara? Natsuki is rewarding me a blush this time, I guess that means another kiss."

"W-Wait!" Before Natsuki could protest any more, Shizuru covered Natsuki's month with her own. This time, the kiss wasn't light and soft, it was actually hard and a little rough but the kiss still held love in it.

A few more kisses here and there on Natsuki's face, and some petting on the head until Shizuru stopped. The two pulled back but not so far away from each other: One gaining her breath, while the other was smiling like nothing happened. "Thanks…I think." Said Natsuki as she was trying to not blush so hard while avoiding Shizuru's crimson eyes.

Shizuru smiled and rested her head on Natsuki's shoulders. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it, after all, we are a couple so it's perfectly natural, even though no one knows about it."

"Oh, yeah." Natsuki remembered that she was the one that said that she and Shizuru were an item, making Shizuru her girlfriend.

The day ended with Natsuki taking Shizuru home on her Ducati and Shizuru wished that she could hold on to Natsuki forever but that was impossible, since she had some green tea to attend to at home. Then again, the green tea could always wait, because Natsuki's biker suit was making it a hell of a lot easier to hold on to. Other then that, she could feel Natsuki fine tone abdominals. Sadly, happy endings will have to end.

In the next couple of days, the student council was working harder then ever to set the display of their event. They had to build a stage that would be held outside, as the weather would be nice and sunny for the bikini show and everyone couldn't wait to see it. Of course, Shizuru was sitting on the side line watching the members preparing and setting the displays and stage. Not too far from her, Natsuki was working with the guys on building the stage. It was quite interesting that Natsuki had a good knowledge of carpentry then most of the guys.

At least Shizuru was able to see Natsuki, even if she wasn't exactly talking to her, not to mention, touching her, kissing her and, wait, wait, get a hold of yourself Shizuru, there are still people here. _Most compose myself_.

It was getting harder and harder to do that, as Natsuki was in a tank top and cargo pants. Sure the guys wore the same thing but Natsuki had an amazing figure that went well with the outfit. Shizuru couldn't help but lightly lick her lips as a sweat drop went down Natsuki's face, down her neck and on to her collar bone.

"Fujino-san?" Came Reito with two other members of the council. "I don't think we can get the stage done in time so we need to spend sometime over night s o we can get it finish in time."

Reito was right, the festival was going to be in three days and they still needed to make the stage more presentable. At least her 'fan girls' were willing to help her decorate the stage once it was done but they can't do that because the said stage wasn't even near done. "Don't worry I'll take care of that."

In about five hours, the stage still wasn't done, making the boys and Natsuki stay overnight to finish the stage. Shizuru was worried about the members, mostly Natsuki, and asked the principal if they could use the council room to sleep in. Of course, she made sure that Natsuki was in a different room then the guys and Shizuru would be present too, with Natsuki obviously. Duh!

Anyway, evening turned in to night and the stage still wasn't done. There was still a good ¼ of the stage left till it was complete. Natsuki was mostly the main expert of the design and the girl was frustrated that it was taking forever to finish the project. Along the way, the crew got the concept and insisted that Natsuki take a rest while they finished up.

Shizuru, on the other hand, was watching the interaction from Natsuki and the other council members. It was fun watching the group at first but Shizuru couldn't help but watch Natsuki intensely when the girl went to work. The sweat glistening on the girl's fair skin and tone muscle, also, we wouldn't want to forget how Natsuki's shirt was clinging on to her body, showing off her curves. Shizuru would have enjoyed more of the show but suddenly Natsuki stopped and headed off in to the school building. Seeing the girl go in, Shizuru followed her inside. Natsuki was walking pretty fast and Shizuru had to force herself to jog up to her girlfriend.

Catching up with Natsuki, Shizuru labored her breathing so it wouldn't sound like she was running after her. "Natsuki, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but man, that worn me out." Sighed an exhausted Natsuki, who opened the slide door, and flopped on her futon in the room that she had to share with Shizuru. Head resting on her crossed arms while trying to relax from the hard labor she was doing with the guys.

"Would Natsuki care for a message to get all those kinks out?" Before Natsuki could give an answer, Shizuru was already doing a shoulder massage on her. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Y-Yeah…thanks." Natsuki kept quiet while Shizuru continued on massaging Natsuki's back. Shizuru couldn't help but think that Natsuki had a tail and was wagging it out of satisfaction, but before the older girl knew it, Natsuki fell asleep. _Darn, and here I was thinking that we could spend sometime talking or teasing, whichever came first_.

Shizuru slowly removed her hands from Natsuki and headed towards her futon, but was stopped as Natsuki said her name. "S-Shizuru…," came the sleepy voice of Shizuru's girlfriend.

"Yes, Natsuki?" Shizuru came close to the mumbling girl, who was, well, still mumbling incoherent phrases.

"Natsuki, I still can't comprehend what you're saying." Stated Shizuru as she got even more closer to the girl.

Inwardly growling, Natsuki bolted up, facing Shizuru. Clearly, Natsuki's eyes were in sleepy mood form and Shizuru couldn't help but think that it was screaming out 'CUTE' at her. If she could, Shizuru would pounce on the girl and kiss her, now and there.

"I said, thank you." Shizuru was happy that Natsuki 'thank-you' a second time but what made her happier was a surprise kiss on her left cheek, them 'flop', Natsuki was back in to sleepy, cutie mode on the futon.

Inwardly giggling like a school girl, well, Shizuru is a school girl, but she didn't want anyone see her act like that since she had a reap at being the most kind, smart and beautiful Kaichou there is. That night, the stage was done and the next day, the decorations were up.

Finally, the day of the festival came, and it was amazing how many people showed up for the bikini show. Okay, okay, everyone in the whole school decided to close their shops and stuff to watch the show, after all, Shizuru actually agreed to be in it. Let's just say a certain 'someone' convinced her and, well, even though Shizuru was upset/mad, she would oh, so very much make that 'someone' regret making a decision of making her be in the bikini show. Then again, it was Shizuru's fault that she fell in to Natsuki's convincing, sexy voice, even though Natsuki didn't even know that she was using that kind of voice.

"Natsuki, if I have to be in the show, then you leave me no choice." Yes, Shizuru had a plan up her sleeves that would make Natsuki think **twice** before making a decision.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first time show that's ever been shown in Fuuka, the student council's Bikini Show!" Yelled Chie on the microphone. Everyone applauded the introduction. "We will introduce our lovely ladies, of course, they aren't lovely like my Aoi."

"Oh Chie." Came Aoi, who lightly punched Chie, then she took the mic from Chie's hand and finished off the intro. "Our top ten contestants will now enter the stage!"

"The first one up will by our own Kaichou!"

Everyone cheered and whistled as the Kaichou came out on the stage, giving them a charming smile, while waving a little.

Shizuru wore a purple bikini, that totally showed off her curves. Her top potion of the swim suit was that her right coverage had a pattern of red flowers, while her bottom potion still had the pattern of the same flower, except it was on her bottom. The last thing that fitted Shizuru, was a semi skirt that covered part of her hips and left leg.

Looking at the crowd before her, she noticed that every student was here and one student that stuck out the most was Natsuki, who was having an angry, scowl look on her face while guys were cheering Shizuru and making wolf whistles. Luckily, some people were wise enough to give the Ice Queen her space.

When Natsuki stopped giving off dangerous looks, she finally looked up to see Shizuru. Of course, Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was looking right at her, and so, she gave the latter a seductive wink. This action of course, wild up the crowd. Natsuki on the other hand blushed at the sudden action from her girlfriend, yet she couldn't help feeling that something bad was going to happen.

_Natsuki, you better not think twice next time you make a decision_.Shizuru's plan was going to be set in to action.

**T.B.C…**

Next Chapter, Shizuru has a plan for Natsuki, but what is Shizuru's plan?

**A/N** - any good still?


End file.
